A Darker Blade, A Darker Future
by Cal18697
Summary: Falchion and Parallel Falchion. Two blades which are wielded in the name of Naga, and with that the hope of a better future. But, there is one more blade, and one more wielder whose story has yet to be told.
1. Prologue: From Flames

**Prologue- From Flames **

**Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to A Darker Blade, A Darker Future! I hope you enjoy what you read, and if you have any compliments or criticism just leave it in the review box at the bottom of the page. This has been a few weeks in the making... so it took alot longer then expected to get this out.I look forward to hearing all of your reviews! Now let the story, begin!**

Cold.

That's all the figure could feel on their back when they woke up. They slowly raised their head, noting the pain that respond to this feeble attempt all over their body. Around them was a ring of trees that blocked out any form of sight beyond the forest that they woke up in. The person then raised a hand to their head.

"Where… but wasn't I… ughhh!" The figure suddenly jerked as their head screamed out in agony. No memories, well that was a great start. The figure then decided to fight through the pain to stand, to not only help them to get a better idea of where they were but what they even looked like. They were dressed in a simple black cloak that stretched the whole length of their body, fitting perfectly around them. They quickly pulled up their sleeve to try to understand what had been causing the pain. Scars, cuts and bruises covered their both arms in random assortments, being only slightly covered with some grimy bandages. Their hands were also covered, with a pair of dark black fingerless gloves. Much like the cloak, they fitted perfectly, as if they had been worn for years even though they appeared new. The final thing the figure noticed was the strap the rounded their body onto their back. This connected to a scabbard which contained within it a blade. "Infernos?" The figure muttered, the name of this blade was the only thing in her mind at that moment in time.

The blade itself looked rather odd. When placed into the scabbard it looked like a normal sword, with a black hilt. Upon removing it though it looked like something altogether more sinister. "What the… why did I have this?" The figure could only stare at the sword in front of them. It started out as a normal sword, but about a quarter of the way up the blade changed. It was littered with chips and cuts from battle, as if it had been used for decades. The edge was serrated and perfectly sharp, like jaws of a hungry animal pouncing on its prey. The blade itself was discoloured and darkened; it didn't appear though this had come from use. The real disturbing part of the blade though was that blade seemed to emit evil, though it wasn't actually producing any kind of smoke or aura, it just seemed evil. Putting this aside the figure sheathed, and stared at their surrounding once again. This time though a glimmer caught their eye, orange. "Is that… fire?" This though was quickly shot out of their head as a large portal opened up above that area of the forest. The figure's eyes shot open as things started coming out through it, this was quickly followed by people screaming. They quickly debated the idea of just running away and leaving the creatures to whoever was nearby, but quickly decided to check out what was going on ahead.

After a good while of making their way towards the source of both the fire and the portal, the figure began to hear other sounds. Blade clashing with blade, war cries being screamed from the tops of lungs and spells being cast, they has obvious walked into the middle of a fight. Then they felt it, a presence, a little ways behind them. The figure pulled out Infernos and turned to face the noise behind them, and was quickly met with a sword.

This new blade clashed with Infernos, with a young man wielding it. This new stranger quickly jumped back, once he saw that his opening attack had failed and brought out an old looking book. "Thunder!" The young man shouted towards the figure, as bolts of lightning quickly struck down in front of him. The figure instinctively dodged out of the way of bolts before charging at the young man, with Infernos poised and ready. The young man responded with a brief swear and quick change back to his bronze sword before he met the figure's lunge, striking back their blade.

"Very good, you're surprisingly fast for one of the creatures." The young man uttered as he prepared another charge the figure. "You're not so bad… wait I'm what now?" The figure asked questioningly as they dropped their stance. "Huh!" The man also dropped his stance "These things can talk now?!" He stated as he stared at the figure in front of him.

Both of them barely has a chance to gather what had happened before another figure quickly jumped between them both, but this one didn't seem like it wanted to listen to any reason. Its eyes emitted a dark red hue, and its limbs appeared to be stitched together and its flesh looked dead and rotted. A dark purple vapored poured from its mouth as it faced the confused pair of combatants, and charged them, its axe high in the air. At that moment the pair stared at each other, and without a word, charged the approaching abomination. The young man once again pulled out his tome, while the figure pulled out Infernos and charged the thing. The monster blocked the figures first strike with the flat of the axe, before it was taken aback by a bolt of lightning. This gave the figure a chance to drive her blade through the monsters lower body. This made the monster become limp, as it slowly dissipated into nothing but purple vapour.

The figure slowly turned around to find the young man had been joined by few others.

"Robin! Thank the gods, you're alright!" The bluenette spoke before turning his attention towards the figure "But it appears we have missed one, Shepards lets end this!" The rest of the group behind him ready themselves. Before the figure had a chance to tell everyone that they weren't some drooling evil undead thing, Robin stood in.

"Wait, Chrom! She's not one of the things! She aided me, even though we did try to kill each other, I don't think she's…" Before Robin had finished, the figure behind him gasped. "How did you know?" The rest of the group was also slightly taken back by this, only just now being able to now tell that this figure wasn't a monster, let alone its gender. "Well firstly it's your body type. It's as large and bulky as I would have expected from a man. Also your voice, it's very feminine. So I wasn't sure, just making an educated guess." Robin stated as he knocked back so of his black hair away from his eyes.

The girl laughed at this "It's as I though, your eyes are young, but the way you handle yourself… you seem years above your age." The girl spoke as she walked towards the group. When she was finally stood in front of Robin, she whipped off the cloak that had been covering her. Underneath was set dark blue clothes which were accented in purple along its edges. Her shoulders had large pieces of armour strapped on either side of her. Her feet were covered in plate boots that just barely made it past her ankles. Her hair was as dark as Robin's, but her eyes were crystal blue like the sea. Much like Robin and the rest of the Shepards she seemed quite young in age, but she has also seen her fair share of battle.

"So, what shall I call you my fine lady, and where do you come from? Heaven or my wildest dreams?" Virion quickly asked while he reached down and kissed the girl's hand, before being pulled away by two of the other so called Shepards.

"Um… K…Ke…Kenna! My name is Kenna!" Kenna shouted back at Virion, completely ignoring his advances. "Kenna?" Chrom asked "You seem a little off? Is something wrong?" Kenna stared towards Chrom with a sad look. "I don't seem to recall anything apart from my name, my blade's name and that I'm meant to be protecting someone…" Kenna's voice drifted off as she slowly realised her situation. She was alone, with no memories, in a place she had no clue about surrounded by monsters and strangers

*Grumble*

And to top it all off she was now hungry. "If Robin can vouch that you are not against our cause", Chrom's voice quickly jolted Kenna out of her head "Then I would gladly escort you back to the capital." Kenna quickly though it over, it was a no brainer. Go with the group of what appeared to a group of highly skilled soldiers (and Virion) or stay in the dark spooky forest with the weird purple vapour thingies. "Chrom, was it? I gladly accept your offer!" Kenna smiled brightly before shaking Chrom's hand. At this point, another person appeared in front of the group. The young girl of the group stood forward, Kenna could have sworn she saw her blushing slightly, and talked towards the stranger. "Um, I never got to thank you ...for before. So…thank you. You were very brave." At this point Chrom also chimed in "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom asked the figure.

He stumbled at first, if almost taken back by what was happening, before quickly uttering out a simple "You may call me Marth."

It was now Chrom's turn to be surprised "Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" This question seemed to soften the hard face of Marth, before once again all emotion was rid from his face.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." The young girl confused by what had just happened, quickly stated "Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!"

Before leaving however Marth took one last look at the group and stated, "Also, be more wary of who you trust in this world." Kenna could have sworn that Marth looked directly at her when he said that. Did he know something about her past? Before any more questions could be asked, Marth disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Robin sighed wearily, "Not much for conversation is he?"

Kenna giggled slightly "He seemed a little off to me… be wary of who you trust in this world" Kenna muttered as she tried to figure out the meaning behind the man's words.

The large knight now appeared behind the two, his voice shaking Kenna out of though "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." The rest of the group agreed with this and began to move forward. Kenna stayed there for a bit longer at the point where Marth disappeared, still contemplating the words he has said before moving on with the others.

**Prologue-End**

**So there it is, the prologue. **

**Hopefully we can only go up from here, right? **

**I should have Chapter one ready pretty soon but we will see. It all depends on school work among other things... Until next time, take care!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Shepards

**Chapter One: The Shepards **

**Author's note:Hello again everyone, Cal here with the second chapter! I hope you enjoy and leave all comments in the review box at the bottom of the page. Thank you to Gunlord500 and gokart48 for your reviews, they both helped me with writing this next chapter. Also thanks to those of you who followed and favorited this story. It feels nice to know that people are actually liking what I am writing! **

* * *

The once lush green forest had been reduced to nothing but charcoal. Chrom made his way around the still smoldering remains of life around him, and made his way towards where the Shepards had made a temporary camp nearby. The plan was to wait until they were certain that none of the "creatures" remained before leaving the forest and leaving to Ylisstol as soon as possible.

"Robin!" Chrom called out to the young tactician, who was current distracted with his new Fire Tome he had found while scavenging the battle field. Robin quickly glanced up, before closing his book and walked towards Chrom.

"I have seen your skill when analysing the enemy, so when it comes to my men now, in skill, morale and most importantly for right now, their general combat ability?" Robin gazed at him for a moment before looking around the camp. Sully had volunteered to scout the nearby area with some assistance from Kenna, who out of the whole group had suffered the least out of everyone. Frederick had taken a large hammer blow to the stomach after "Marth" had left from a second wave of the monsters, while Virion had taken some nasty gashes to his left arm making him useless for the time being. Lissa was trying her best to comfort the two while trying to heal them, but after her staff had decided to stop working, there was only so much she could do with some vulnerary and bandages.

"Well… overall they are skilled to say the least. Especially Sully and Frederick, their skill was apparent as soon as they began to fight." Chrom patiently listened to every word Robin said, silently listening to every point he made and carefully thinking about each and every one. "While Virion is… annoying to say the least, he has a keen eye and should be a valuable asset. Lissa is a strong healer, even without a staff she has a good general knowledge of medicine, to the degree of surgery but still impressive. And as for you Chrom, well it's obvious you have spent most of your life with a sword in your hand and you have trained to the point where your blade is an extension of yourself. Now as for morale, well there isn't much to say. After fighting an unknown force for the first time, everyone pulled through without anything life-threatening, so I would say everyone is in relatively high spirts. "At this point Robin's eyes narrowed, he wouldn't be able to give Chrom the news he knew he wanted to hear "As for current combat strength, I believe the best way would be to put it into numbers. If we say a fresh soldier ready for anything is ten and one is near death, I would say on average the group is 5. It's not due to injuries but exhaustion, everyone had to run to group to together and get ready to fight, not to mention Sully and Virion basically running through a forest to join the fight… everyone is tired and needs rest. However I understand the need to get to the capital so I suggest we move quickly, we need to get back to the safety of the capital before another attack can occur otherwise there may be some problems"

Robin finished his explanation of Chrom's forces quickly, no stopping much along the way. Chrom stood there for a second, taking in what had just happened before chuckling a little. "You really are an amazing tactician Robin, gaining all of that from just one or two battles. We are really to have you on are side. However you also forgot to mention your skill with a blade. I saw the final part of your fight with Kenna and that thing, your skill is nothing to laugh about." At the mention of Kenna's name Robin placed his hand on his chin, and his expression darkened ever so slightly.

"Robin, I may have not known you long, but I know you well enough that something about that girl is troubling you." Chrom placed his hand on Robin's shoulder before guiding him to a spot nearby where the pair could sit without being covered in a layer of ash. Robin though for second before speaking, he didn't want to put Kenna into a negative light, I mean he has stopped her from being attacked by everyone else, but there had been something bothering him about her.

"Chrom, you saw Kenna's sword right?" Robin spoke clearly and to the point. Chrom looked at the tactician before speaking with a somewhat serious tone in his voice."So you noticed it too?"

They were both of course referring to the odd aura that seemed to emanate from Infernos when it was drawn, it didn't seem like it came from the blade itself but something else entirely. "It's almost seems like a cursed blade. Chrom, I personally told you we could trust Kenna, so if it turns out that she isn't what I though…" Robin didn't have the time to finish off his morbid though, as just then Sully and Kenna returned to camp.

"Chrom! Sir, we found another path out of the forest that should hopefully lead us straight to the capital" Sully addressed Chrom with a smile across her face. Kenna also added in that there didn't appear to be any sign of the creatures that they had encountered before.

"Okay then. Robin we will finish this later, but as for now…" Chrom was now lost in thought as he got up to move towards the rest of the group. While he could inspire a group of farmers to fight a dragon, how to navigate them was not his strong point. After erasing his mind of what he may have to do in the future, Robin focused on the present and the situation at hand, and went to help aid the efforts of Chrom's men.

* * *

The trip out of the forest wasn't a long one, apart from the occasional trip or fall, the group made it out of the forest with relative ease. Although the plan was to make it to the capital as quickly as possible, they were all finding it hard to keep up a good pace. It took them longer then Chrom would have liked, but eventually they arrived at the glimmering capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol. Upon arriving both Kenna and Robin were shocked to say the least, the city was huge.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!" Robin exclaimed, this was followed by Kenna who could only stand there could mouth agape nodding. Frederick walked up besides the pair, after leaving his horse behind at the stables for a well needed rest.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered," a small sigh escaped his lips" thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

Lissa chimed in on this, "Well, that's a relief!" Kenna, who had now gained her bearings a little could now speak "Let's hope that was an isolated incident, one can only imagine the horrors that kind of earthquake would bring to a city like this." Everyone could only stare at Kenna for a moment, each with their own brand of displeasure.

"What I'm only speaking the truth!" Kenna replied to the now displeased group.

"Remind me not to ever invite you out drinking; you could put a damper on anything." Sully muttered towards the young mercenary girl.

"What did you say butch?!" This rattled Kenna, who spluttered out the first thing that came to mind

"I said that you were not only darker than a night at winter, but that you also couldn't cut butter in half with a sword with the skills you got!" Sully replied angrily. The two gazed each other down, it was almost possible to see the lightning bolts flicker between their eyes.

"And last night they seemed to get along so well…" Chrom could only stand their sighing. The pair's bickering could only be stopped by the interruption of an old man nearby. "Look!" He exclaimed in his old weary voice, "The exalt has come to see us!"

Everyone nearby dropped whatever it was they were doing before turning to face the woman that was walking towards them with a smile across her face. Kenna could only find one word to describe her, beauty. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to look, ignoring the conversation between Robin, Chrom and Frederick. It was at this point she noticed the small mark upon the Exalt's head. A mark that looked very similar mark that she had seen appear only one place before, on Chrom's arm.

Wait, Frederick calling Chrom lord, Chrom being called the leader of such a group and his insistence of needing to protect everyone he could. Oh gods…

"Chrom… Lissa, you two are royalty!"

"She's your… But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…!"

Kenna and Robin both only exclaim at the prince and princess of the realm before being meet with giggles from the rest of the group. Robin turned to Chrom "And so we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom replied to the now extremely shocked mercenary and tactician. The pair looked at each other for a few second before standing up and offering deep bows. "C-Chrom… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

"Here too my lo..rd, please forgive me for my dreadful manners! I apologise to you too Lady Lissa!"

Both Kenna and Robin at this point were both in a complete mess stumbling over each and every word in an attempt to speak to the pair of children of royalty. Chrom eventually spoke to the two "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

Robin sighed, releasing a little tension from within him. "The prince and princess…. That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing eh?" It was now Frederick's turn to sigh. "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm… "

At this point Chrom turned to Robin and Kenna. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Robin instantly agreed, but Kenna politely declined. "Well, I saw your skill… I would like to have you a part of the Shepards Kenna, if you wish." Chrom asked the girl. "Hum, well can I see what you guys have got to work with then? I would like to see what exactly you guys have before I make my decision"

* * *

After separating from the main group, and following some rudimentary directions, Kenna ended up in the Shepard's barracks. Inside she found what could best be described a war zone. Around the room there were numerous maps, charts and books. Along with them were blades, axes and armour. Kenna swore she saw a figure amongst all of the books and began to move towards the pile.

"Um… hello?" Kenna whispered to the lone figure in front of her.

"AHAHAHAH!" Her voice was met with a large scream, and failing arms. The screaming figure rose and turned to source of the voice. The young man was obviously taller than Kenna, and seemed to be comprised mostly of muscle."So uhhh, who are you supposed to be?" Kenna looked back the man in front of her, who was removing important battle texts off his body.

"Uh, yeah… I'm Kenna and I'm thinking about joining the Shepards." Kenna was trying to talk to man in front of her, but when your first impression of a person is that in their mind the best place to sleep is on top of important documents, you find it hard to take them seriously.

"Oh yeh? Well the name's Vaike, although around here everyone calls me Teach!" Vaike proudly exclaimed whacking his fist against his bare chest.

"Not everyone calls you that Vaike, just you. Besides, didn't you have another nickname just last week?"

A woman slowly approached the pair. Much like Emmeryn she was both beautiful and emanated an aura of importance that made Kenna swallow slightly.

"Ugh, you should not be using the books around here as bedding you lumbering oaf. Now off with you, so that I may introduce our guest here to her surroundings."

Vaike went to word a reply but quickly gave up and went off mumbling, this left Kenna feeling slightly relieved, she felt she could handle this new person better than the big guy who looked like he ate small animals whole.

"Well then now that brute is gone, Kenna was it?" Kenna quickly nodded.

"Yes, well I believe ann introduction is in order. The name is Maribelle, and if you don't mind me asking do you know the condition of Chrom's group?"

Kenna stood there for a second, before finally managing to finally snap out of it and speak. "Oh yeah, everyone is fine apart from a few cuts and scratches" Maribelle met this with a big sigh.

"Oh thank the gods. I have been worrying all about Lissa before she even left the capital. Well then, now that has been taken care of, how about I introduce you to Sumia before we catch up with everyone else?" Kenna responded to this with a large smile and quickly followed behind Maribelle.

BANG.

"Twenty three, Sumia you really need to focus more on where you are looking during practice…" Kenna and Maribelle were standing there on the edge of a large opening the castle grounds, which had been taken by the Shepards to be used for practice.

"Oh pegasus dung!" Sumia called out before returning to her feet.

"Um… is she really fit to be part of the Shepards" Kenna flinched back again as Sumia miscalculated her strike again and fell forward...again.

"She is skilled, it's just that much like me with Lissa, Sumia has been quite worried about Chrom. She has a rather soft spot for him if you get my meaning." Kenna slowly nodded to this statement, before deciding that a good way to start a friendship was to help out someone else. She then moved out towards Sumia.

"You need a hand down there?" Kenna asked the peasgsus knight who was now lying face down in the ground. "Ugh… I really am such a big klutz…" Sumia looked up at Kenna, before taking her hand and being lifted up back on to her feet.

* * *

"You don't need to worry about Chrom anymore by the way Sumia, he and the others made it back a little bit ago." Kenna mentioned to Sumia. Everyone had properly made their introductions and were now walking through the hallways towards the barracks.

"Really, he's back? Oh that's the best news I have heard all week!" Kenna didn't miss the light blush that passed along Sumia's checks.

"Anyway, to look past the formalities, do you have any idea about what your future will be Kenna? The Shepards are a strong group and you won't go without food or water anytime soon."

Sumia was speaking in a somewhat serious tone. Kenna looked at Sumia, and then went into thought. The Shepards stood for all the same things she did; she wanted to help protect people especially from these new creatures that were now appearing everywhere. Also having a group of people constantly protecting your back didn't sound like a bad idea. "Well I'm already here, so I might as well!" She responded to Sumia with a big bright smile.

Upon entering the barracks, they found that Vaike had returned and was now joined by Robin and Lissa. "Oh Kenna, Sumia and… Maribelle! Hey it's been a while!"Maribelle charged towards Lissa arms open wide, embracing her in a tight hug. "Oh Lissa I sprouted 14 grey hairs waiting for you!" Maribelle exclaimed cuddling the healer. "Um… Lissa do you know where the commander is at this …." Kenna missed the last part of Sumia's sentence. Everything was becoming dark, spinning, dark…

_Fire. So hot, everything was burning. Even the air was impossible to breathe in. Kenna looked at the figure that lay in front of her. She was beyond recognition, charred to the point where she couldn't even tell where her clothes started and her skin began. "Mother… why?" Kenna weakly whimpered out. Tears began to stain her face. She looked up from the corpses and the flames. There it was, the monster that burned everything and everyone that she loved…Grima, the Fell dragon. "All of them dead… these pathetic Shepards. Your mother, father… all dead. Now tell me young one… what will your fate be?" Kenna lost all will, and collapsed to her knees crying, her blade falling from her hand. _

"_Yes Kenna, lose your will… and allow it to begin…" Grimma slowly approached the crying figure. "You shall make a fine pawn… for now and the rest of time!"_

* * *

**Chapter One- End**

**A dream of her past memories, or a nightmare of what is to come?**

**Author's note: Well that's another chapter down, I think I really am starting to get into the whole swing of things when it comes to writing these. I also though I should put here about when your likely to see the next update... well the problem here is that I am a college student who is heading to uni in a few months, so I don't have much free time on my hands. So I am setting up that the 14th day of each month is update day, you will see another chapter of A Darker Blade, A Darker Future every month on the 14th. However I may still post more than on update a month, it depends on time and how I am doing with my coursework. I was also thinking about starting a side story called Side Stories, which would be small stories in the same universe but that I feel wouldn't fit in. If you guys have any say on any of this, please either leave a review, message me on here or message me on Tumblr (you can find the link to that on my profile page) **

**Alright, sorry about the large chunk of text down here, but I will see you all next time for the next chapter! **

**Cal out! **


	3. Chapter 2: Rekindling the Flames

**Chapter 2: Rekindling The Flames**

**Author's Note:**

**I finally return with a new chapter guys! Sorry about the late upload, time kind of got away from me! Thanks to everyone who Favorited and Followed, your all awesome! Also remember to leave a review if you want, constructive criticism always helps. Anyways enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Are we really just leaving her here?" Lissa asked the two men standing next to her. As soon as Kenna collapsed in the barracks, she was rushed to the nearest bed in the castle and laid down in a bed to rest. Lissa and Maribelle instantly went to work in an attempt to heal her. At this point it was found whatever was keeping Kenna in this state wasn't something that could be simply healed, but something that must be allowed to pass.

"I mean she's a part of the Shepards now, can't we wait for her to wake up and join us?" Lissa was obviously displeased; she and Kenna had instantly become friends due to Lissa's natural charisma. Everyone was obviously worried, Sully even rushed over to hear what had happened to the newest recruit, regardless of their earlier digressions.

"As much as I want to keep her with the rest of the Shepards, we must make haste to Ferox if we are to receive their aid." Chrom spoke with a hint of anger in his voice, but managed to maintain his cool exterior. The last thing he needed to see how much anger was welling inside of him, here this young woman had pledged to aid his cause, yet he could only stand and watch helplessly as she lie there.

"If we are to make in Ferox in time, we should make haste now… we cannot waste any more time or men." Robin had become cold, and quickly made his way out of the room. Everyone could understand why he has become like this, much like Lissa, he had become fast friends with Kenna and hated how little he could help her. Unlike Chrom however, he couldn't cover his emotions that well, and so attempted to hide behind a mask of indifference.

As Robin left the room, Maribelle entered the room along with the Shepards chief mage, Miriel.

"The rest of you may make your way to Ferox, I will remain behind and take care of the recent addition to our forces." Miriel uttered, in her always clinical tone.

The remaining Shepards emptied the room, with Chrom taking the lead looking for his downtrodden tactician.

* * *

Robin stood near the gates of the Ylisstol, the whole time with the awful feeling remain in his mind.

_I have to get use to this feeling. This… helplessness, it's a part of the job. She isn't dead, but others will be. No matter how good a tactician you are, sometimes losses happen, and even if you win with no casualties, then what of the enemy._

Robin clenched his fists, and grinded his teeth together. His mind was going to dark places, places he always wanted to avoid.

"Robin!" Chrom marched out from the crowd of citizens towards him. _I can't be like this; I have to aid this man. I owe him my life; the least I can do is try to aid him in his efforts. _

Robin forced down the feelings crowding his mind and went towards the Shepards, to instantly bet met with a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a hard burden I have placed on your shoulders…" Chrom spoke to his tactian "But I have faith that you will help guide us to victory." Chrom beamed a smile at Robin. This helped to clear his mind of his doubts, and focus more clearly on the obstacles in front of him. The group then began their march out of Ylisstol, however Robin took one last look back at the capital before moving on. _Get better soon Kenna…_

Sully stretched out her arms behind her, followed behind by Frederick and Lissa.

Lissa's face was stuck in a pout. "We shouldn't have just left her behind like that; she's one of us now!" She shouted out to the rest of the Shepards

Sully turned around to face Lissa, her face looked slightly pained.

"None of us want to leave without her, we haven't known her long but she's not half bad…" Sully trailed off.

At this point Lissa looked towards the knight with an inquisitive look upon his face. "With the way you're speaking Sully, you almost look like you care!"

Sully responding to this by suddenly jolting in her saddle. "This better not leave this conversation! That greenhorn can never have anything over me, you got it?!" She shouted back at Lissa, who at this point was trying to fall over from laughing. Frederick at this point was just rolling his eyes, questioning why he even bothered to put up with them.

* * *

The young girls eyes slowly creeped open, and she was blinded by the light. Kenna found herself in a bed in a stone room. But that wasn't right everything was meant to be _**BURNING, **_but in reality everything was fine. Outside she could hear laughter and joy where there was meant to be _**PAIN AND DEATH… **_oh, that was a dream?

"Wait... that was all a dream?" She asked an empty room. Her mind spun in circles trying to find an answer, but she only got more questions.

_That figure she called out to, was it really her mother?_

_Who was Grima, and why did it strike so much fear into her heart?_

_The Shepards will or were wiped out?_

_Who was she, what was her purpose, did she did all of that, oh gods what was she?!_

"Excuse me?" An odd voice entered Kenna's ears as she lay there, breaking her out of all thought. Just beyond the door a figure walked in. "Ah, Kenna was is it? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance; I am Miriel of the Shepards. I was to remain by your side, and in the case of your awakening I was to inform you that the Shepards have made their way towards the capital of Ferox in an attempt to gather forces against the Plegian threat." Miriel spoke at a blinding place to Kenna's tired mind.

"Well in the case that you were to awaken, I was also informed to tell you that you are to remain here until the Shepards return from the north. Well then, good day to you Kenna, I must make haste to re-join them." Miriel quickly gathered up some tomes into a small bag and made her way out of the room.

Kenna laid there for several minutes before deciding to at least get up. She felt broken, more so than she was in the forest. Everything about her made no sense, was she even meant to exist at all? She made an attempt to get out of the bed, but was met with shaking legs and a loss of energy.

"What am I even doing? Aren't I supposed to be fighting beside them right now?" Kenna once again questioned the empty room. She needed to be stronger so she could stop whatever awful vision that was. Her mind became a little clearer, she had a goal. All it took for Kenna to receive something to strive for was to almost be killed in a forest, and then have some ghostly vision and then to faint in front of her new friends. She smiled slightly, sounded right for her.

* * *

After several attempts of trying to get out the bed, she finally managed to pull herself out of the bed. She had been stripped of her armour to a point where she was in clothes she wore underneath her armour. It made sense after all; it would be easier for any healing magic to pass into her body without any armour on her. Luckily for her though, all of her gear had been left on a nearby seat in the room along with Infernos. After hastily strapping everything back onto her body, she made a move for the door. This was met with a sharp grunt, and then a fall.

"OUCH!" She yelped out, as her face met with the cold floor. Even though she had the energy to move, it seemed too much at this point to try and move in her armour. Still, she had to help them. They were all she had at this point she had to go to them.

*_click_*

A part of her changed, like a hammer dropping on hot steel, or a key opening a door. It came from within her, that she needed a tome. All she needed was a tome, with a tome she could survive. Dragging herself along the floor she reached the bedside next to where she had been lying and found it, a simple Fire tome. To anyone else it would be a simple start to the path of a mage; to her however, it was the next step. She removed the gloves from her hands and placed them on the tome, and it suddenly glowed. She felt it, pure magical energy poured from the tome into her body, along with all its information.

Her eyes closed

*_click*_

* * *

_Once Kenna's eyes opened again, they were in darkness, apart from one spot in front of her. She could only see a small girl, with what appeared to be large shadow next to her. _

"_**Father! It's still not working!" **_

"_**Kenna you have to be more patient you should be more like your sister over there!"**_

_Wait what was this… a memory? Did taking in the energy open up something in her head? And a sister! Wait did she really have a sister? She turned to face this supposed sister, but the image of her younger self was all she could see. No other faces, nothing of the surroundings, just young Kenna talking to a black shadow. _

"_**Let me see this tome quickly… Kenna!" The shadows voice or what could best resemble a voice increased in volume. "How did you drain all of the energy from the tome?" **_

_Said tome slowly crumbled away in the things hands, turning into dust._

"_**All I did was touch it! I didn't do anything wrong, promise!" **_

_The younger Kenna pouted, with her hands on her hips. At that moment her right hand seemed to become, well inflamed._

"_**Kenna! Are you okay?" The shadow was now quickly grabbing the girl attempting to put out the little girl's hand. **_

_The little girl was confused, but then looked down at her flaming hand. She was confused._

"_**It doesn't hurt at all though daddy. I feel perfectly fine." **_

"_**Kenna… I thought they were only rumours… I didn't think it was actually possible to become one… Come on honey we're going to see Mommy." **_

_*click*_

* * *

Kenna opened her eyes, and was met with a similar image of what had happened in her memory. Magic, an important part of life in the world, without magic energy, everything would die. Magic spells are the infusion of magic into tomes; this allows the wielder to access abilities that they could never achieve without their use. However, this is only temporary. Using a tome, a person can force the magical energy within them to change and then fire it out at an opponent. Once the energy within the tome is gone, it disappears. But, what if it was possible to take in the energy of that tome and turn your body into one. To make your body into a pseudo-tome where that same magical energy that was once present in the tome, is now your magical energy for now until the time in which that body fails.

It is possible and is known by one name. Fell Blood. Also known as Fallen Blood, they are said to be the reincarnation of fallen angels, regardless if they fell accidently or were cast out.

Fell Blood are up with the one source of magic or eternal life in terms of what mages hope to achieve. It is said that a Fell Blood can only ever "read" one magical tome; at this point that tome becomes their equivalent of food. Their own magical energy becomes that tome's energy, and so by using up their energy they require more. This can lead to trouble with the stronger tomes like Thoron which are rarer, but the effects are said to be devastating.

Kenna gazed at the small pile of dust in front of her, things were starting to add up now, her ability to run through the fires in the forest without harm, her seemingly random fainting, and the draw of the tome. Now she could fight. Kenna clenched her fist tightly and rushed out the door, she needed to find them, and fast.

* * *

"AHHHHHGGGG!" Robin charged at the Risen that had popped up in front of him, and ran him through with his battered sword. The battle was wearing on, and it was taking a strain on him.

"Lissa, heal Vaike and then fall back! Sully, you and Stahl advance up the bridge and take out the archers! Chrom, you and Frederick back them up!" His mind ached, this was far too much. Not only had he had to account for a surprise attack, but now one of his major sword fighters wasn't even present. He spat out a curse and continued moving forward.

* * *

"Sully, behind you!" Stahl threw his lance forward, temporarily running through the Risen swordsman before it disappeared into purple vapour.

"Heh, maybe you aren't so useless after all!" Sully jeered the knight. Stahl had quickly run to join up with the rest of the Shepards after Vaike forgot to tell him about the whole going to Regina Ferox.

"Well I could have done even better, but I missed out breakfast…" A small rumble and whimper backed up Stahl's story. Sully could only roll her eyes at the man that was supposed to be her equal.

* * *

"You slumberous oaf!" Miriel barked at the man next to her, Vaike had now not only forgot his axe before going into battle, but had now completely charged on ahead, and to top it all off had gotten cornered.

"Ohhh, so you guys want an extra lesson? Well Teach is always ready!" Vaike charged at the nearest opponent, his axe cleaving directly through the Risen's head.

"Lissa, I will provide you with cover, while you try to heal that obvious buffoon. " Miriel quickly devised a strategy, and told Lissa her plan. Lissa at this point was just about ready to say just leave him to the monsters, but couldn't deny that he was a useful asset to the Shepards. Someone had to be the wall of meat sometimes.

The pair exchanged a nod, before charging forward at the group of Risen.

* * *

Chrom stood back up, clearing away the small amount of blood that had been flowing down into his eye. Somehow him and Frederick had been separated in the surprise attack by the Risen, it almost seemed like they knew about the whole thing. The Risen chief raised it axes and brought it down directly in front of Chrom, who jumped back and managed to miss its edge. He once again brought up Falchion and charged at the monster in front of him, trying to slice the monster.

"RAGGGGHHHH!" The chief brought up its axe to deflect the blow, and Chrom didn't have time to react. Falchion bounced off the axe and Chrom fell back.

"NOOOO!" Lissa caught what was happening, and could do nothing but only scream about the events that were happening on the other side of the battlefield.

Chrom heard the impact of the axe; he heard the flesh being cut, the blood pouring out. What Chrom didn't feel was the pain, his eyes flickered open.

* * *

"My lord, where are you?!" Frederick's eyes scanned the battlefield; he couldn't find Chrom no matter how hard he looked. Robin had called for him and Chrom to advance as backup for Sully and Stahl, but a surprise attack had them all over the place. Frederick had been quickly surrounded and after breaking away from his foes he had found himself lost.

"GAH!"

That voice… could it be Chrom? He rose from the injured horse and ran as fast as he could to the source of the noise. Chrom had been flung back defenceless, with a large Risen standing above him ready to attack.

Frederick couldn't attack anymore, his weapons were all broken. He couldn't call for help; they were all too far away. His horse was injured so he wouldn't be able to knock his opponent flying. He ran forward, facing the inventible. He didn't mind, he had sworn his life to Ylisse long ago, so the fact that it was ending didn't mean too much for him.

The axe bore down into his armour with extreme force; he felt it penetrate into his chest. The blood surged up into his throat and he spat it out. His strength left him, his legs shaking.

He had saved him, and that was all that mattered.

(GAP)

Chrom's eyes bulged at the figure that fell in front of him, the one that had been with him for so many years had fallen.

"NO! FREDERICK, OPEN YOUR EYES DAMN IT!" He felt the tears well up in his eyes, but was powerless to do anything. Falchion was just out of reach, and in the time it took to get it, he too would meet his end. In the end Frederick's life would mean nothing.

He once again heard the axe lower, and accepted his fat…

CLANG

"Nice try ugly, but old Chrom here's got a kingdom to save!" A voice barked at the Risen in front of Chrom. He gazed to voice and saw someone he had never expected.

"Kenna?!"

"What you miss me?" Kenna met Chrom's gaze with a smile. "Don't worry about Frederick over there, its gonna take more than that to take him out for good." Almost on cue, Frederick made a slight groan next to Kenna. A wave of relief washed over Chrom.

Chrom scrambled to his feet and grabbed up Falchion, as Kenna knocked back her opponents axe.  
"Good timing to say the least Kenna. Now take Frederick out of here, I will finish this!"

Chrom readied himself to attack his opponent, but Kenna stood in the way.

"Sorry big guy, but this one is mine" Kenna replied back. "Frederick would be too heavy for my anyway, so go drag the big lug off to get healed." Chrom wanted to argue back, but it was a good point.

"Besides, I got something I gotta try out, being a Fell Blood and all." Kenna's face grew a cocky grin and she began to walk towards the Risen chief. Chrom moved to Frederick, but almost fell over at the mere mention of the word Fell Blood.

Kenna held Infernos at her side; the Risen looked almost scared at the figure approaching her. She could feel it within her; at this point her name almost seemed poetic. Kenna, born from fire, it fit perfectly for what she had become. She took that power that was flowing within her, and forced it into Infernos. She felt the heat coming from the blade, and held it out in front of her, it glowed a brilliant orange, before the whole blade exploded with flames. At this moment, she charged. Her movements were fast, and the Risen tried to make up for it in strength. He slammed down the axe in front of him, thinking she was there.

He guessed wrong, and Infernos passed through his arm, cutting it clean in two. The arm quickly erupted into flame, and disappeared into ash. She grinned once again the Risen in front of her, which was now slumping backwards. She didn't allow the creature to retreat and in one swipe removed its second arm. With one last swing Infernos cut vertically along the whole creature, not deep enough to cut it in half, but deep enough. The Risen chief shock for a moment before falling on to its knees and becoming engulfed in flames. It quickly burned away into nothing.

* * *

A small sigh escaped Kenna's lips.

"I expected someone better than that." Kenna threw Infernos out to her side and allowed the flames to extinguish, before sheathing it. At this point the rest of the battles had ended, leaving a very badly injured Frederick and a confused group of Shepards. Standing in front of them was a girl who was not only meant to be collapsed, asleep in a bed back at Ylisstol, but a girl who could now apparently summon flames without a tome. Chrom was the first to speak to Kenna.

"So… you regained your memories?"

Kenna could only shake her head. "Bits and pieces, but nothing too concrete and nothing that big to my past. I cannot remember my mother or my father, but I have or had a sister. I also remember that I am… a Fell Blood." The group looked back and forth between each other, only two of the people there understood what this meant.

"Incredible! In all my years of research, I would have never have expected a real Fell Blood in the flesh! Now Kenna, would you mind at all if I performed some basic experiments on you, I have some hypothesis that need testing!" Miriel was the most excited anyone had ever seen, well as excited as Miriel could get.

Robin on the other hand was just staring at Kenna. He then began to laugh"Of course, of all the people in this world… well that does explain how you escaped the fire in the forest without harm."

It was at his point that Sully walked over to Kenna with a question look on her face "So what in the name of Naga is a Fell Blood?"

Kenna looked up her "I'll explain on the way, right now we need to focus on Regina Ferox and those extra troops." Chrom nodded and stood up to face the rest of the Shepards.

"You heard Kenna, Lissa and Stahl load Fredrick onto the convoy and make sure he's comfortable. Kenna, Sully and Robin you three will have to take up the front guard. Everyone else fall to rear and try to patch yourselves up the best you can."

With that, the Shepards began continued their march toward Ferox, and the hope that they would gain the support they needed.

* * *

**Omake:**

"So Kenna, did you tell anyone that you were leaving the capital?" Robin asked.

"Uhhhh… is it a problem if I didn't?" Kenna replied, only with a look of guilt on her face.

"Wait… didn't we ask Maribelle to look after Kenna once Miriel left?" Sully interrupted the two.

The three suddenly stopped for a second, shrugged and continued on their way.

Well I mean what was the worst that could happen?

_Back at Ylisstol_

"AAGHAHHAHAHA, KENNA BECAME A TINY PILE OF DUST!" Maribelle ran out of the room, screaming as loud as her lungs would let her. "WHAT DID MIRIEL DO TO HER!?"

* * *

_**The flames once again burn brightly, regardless of what awaits**_

**Author's Note: Once again sorry about how late this came out, alot of stuff happened and yeah...**

**The omake was just there because I missed not having Mariabelle, so she gets a little bit of screen time! **

**As a side note, writing Miriel is tough as hell, I though trying to write Kenna was hard, nope! **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up on time next time, and won't be rushed out, here's hoping! **

**Cal out! **


End file.
